


A Mage's games.

by DemonizedStories



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Good Parent Rouxls Kaard, I need a hug, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lancer is here, M/M, Magic, Parental Rouxls Kaard, Past Rape/Non-con, Rough Sex, Sex Magic, Sex Toys Under Clothing, jevil wants to cry, rip jevil tho, rouxls notices, this really is just torturing jevil, yandere seam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:52:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonizedStories/pseuds/DemonizedStories
Summary: Jevil just wished his boyfriend would let him talk to people. or Look at other people. Or just be by himself for a minute or so...(no one has written yandere seam x Jevil, and personally I'm fucking hurt Y'all)





	1. Chapter 1

Jevil stared up at his boyfriend, Seam. "OH PLEASE, PLEASE! LET ME AT LEAST TALK TO THE PRINCE, PRINCE!" Seam glared at him, causing him to back up. "You are not to talk to anyone ever again." Jevil glared at him before turning away, crossing his arms. "FINE THEN! I'LL JUST LEAVE THEN, THEN!" As he turned to walk out of Seam's Seap, he was roughly grabbed and thrown against the floor. "S-SEAM..?" Seam had a murderous look in his eyes before it quickly changed into an emotion Jevil had never seen him wear before. Well.. and an array of emotions.. Smug.. lustful... and goddammn _murderous_. "Listen Jevil, let me teach you.. a lesson." He walked back into the front of his seap, giving Jevil his chance to escape. But since, well, Jevil is fucking Jevil, he was too curious to see that this was not a good time to stay. So hence, he just sat there on the floor, until something slammed him against the wall, roughly pulling his pants down, and something being shoved inside him, then his pants back up. Jevil quickly gasped for breath, since it all happened so fast... "W-WHA-" "I'll be by your side all day, and if I catch you talking to another person... well..." He made a motion with his hand, and suddenly, Jevil felt an electric shock from whatever was put inside him. He yelped and looked up at him with tears in his eyes.

 

Jevil had made through the day without any- scratch that, a lot of shocks. He couldn't help himself! He was a social butterfly, and loved talking to the royalty in the castle! But Seam thought otherwise, shocking him everytime he bothered to walk up to a rudinn guard. Jevil sighed. "MAY I PLEASE TALK TO ROUXLS, ROUXLS?" Seam looked up in question before nodding. "Five minutes. That's all you get." Jevil smiled brightly and ran off to Rouxls' room, knocking on the door loudly. A few minutes passed before a tired looking Rouxls Kaard opened the door. "What in thine monarch's name does thoust want?.." "Rouxls, Rouxls... Something is wrong is Seam, Seam..." Rouxls was surprised at Jevil's sudden quietness. "Art Thoust sure?" Jevil nodded, before tensing up. "I.. I must go, go.." and he vanished, leaving a startled Rouxls, and a letter Jevil must've written before coming.

Seam waited for Jevil near the elevator at the entrance of the castle. Slowly using his magic to increase the shock every minute he was late. Finally, the imp arrived, and Seam stopped using his magic. "I'M BACK, BACK..." Seam looked at him and nodded. "Let's go back to my little seap..."

 

Jevil wished he had never met Seam.

 

 


	2. That's just a sad story, ain't it jester?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jevil cries
> 
> seam manipulates him
> 
> rouxls is scared
> 
> lancer is a good boy

Jevil was dragged all the way to Seam's seap, no words were spoken between them, until Seam closed up his seap, and threw Jevil against the soft carpet floor. “SEAM... I'M SORRY, SORRY..." Seam glared at him before sitting down in a chair. "Undress then. Prove to me you're sorry." Jevil stared at him for a few minutes before Seam sent a harsh electric shock from inside him, before he got up, undressing as quickly as he could, looking away, almost in tears. Seam stood up and walked over to him, took whatever was in him out, and hugged him, petting his body softly. "Such a pretty boy..." Jevil looked up at him in confusion. “AM I REALLY PRETTY, PRETTY?” Seam gave him a soft smile. “Of course. You’re also... Intelligent, magical, unique.. Things that make me love you.” Jevil blushed and looked away, smiling. 

 

Meanwhile in the castle....

 

Rouxls sat in his room, looking over the letter over and over again. It was too cryptic for him. Even as the Duke of Puzzles, this was one even he couldn’t solve. 

“Rouxls Kaard. 

 

My captor  is a loving one yes, but they always find ways to hurt me. You know very well this body of mine cannot die, but they always kill it, bringing back each time, but it’s molded to their unique mind. I implore you to assit in my cycle.

 

The old court jester.” 

What did this old jester want? What did he mean? “Thy goblin must’ve been chaotic once again.. But that was solved many, many years ago... What does thy mean..?”  Suddenly, Lancer ran into his room, holding a new jar of worms. “Lesser Dad! Look what I got!” This caused Rouxls to look up. “Thine King! You found more sniveling worms!” Lancer Smiled brightly and held out the jar to him. “Can you add this to your hip shop?” Rouxls Smiled at him and nodded. “Anything for you, sire.” He walked out of his room, setting the new jar next to the old one, then sat back down, just as lancer was running out. Rouxls was tired of this. Maybe some sleep would be able to assit him. Laying down, he stared at the letter once more, before allowing sleep to take over him.  

-

Seam gave a few more thrusts before cumming inside Jevil, breathing heavily while said demon was recovering from overstimulation. He slumped over while Seam pulled out, layed next to him, pulling the covers over both of them, and fell asleep. Jevil turned over, breathing heavily, looking up. This was his chance. Does he dare defy Seam... or does he stay.. and let Seam mold him into his perfect doll?..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh idk if I should let Jevil run or stay. Sooooo... comment.


	3. God dammit guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So uh

Y’all making it really difficult for me to write happy boy Jevil and okay boy Seam so ima ask one more time: 

 

Do you want a dark story leading up to a happy ending, 

 

OR 

 

a happy story leading up to a dark ending? 

 

Cause I can write both 

 

(Yo someone was inspired by me go check out their story: 

https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732330

 


	4. Darker, Darker, Yet Darker!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A whole chapter dedicated to Rouxls! Yay..?

Rouxls sighed. After a long day of doing his royal duke work, this was finally it. The resting hours. He looked over at his desk, where that strange note sat. Walking over, he reread it again and again, his normally slow but for this story fast brain finally piecing together the picture: Jevil was in danger. But in what danger? Seam? That’s just stupid! Everyone knows Seam’s.. a soft.. and fuzzy guy, right?... Even if he glared at Rouxls the one time he checked on Jevil a while back.. 

-flashback- 

 

Jevil had messed up his act, turning into the Devilskin early, and Seam had dropped him. A normal mistake, yes, but a painful one. He had crumbled to the floor in pain, turning back to himself, doubling over and heaving excessively, causing the show to stop early. Seam had taken him back to their dressing room, which they shared only for a brief time while Jevil’s dressing room, which was destroyed because of a upset Jevil and a nervous guard, was being repaired. Rouxls had watched it all happen, so he had gone to check on his purple demon friend as well. He knocked on the door, hearing Seam’s ‘Come in’ as he walked in and closed the door behind him, walking quickly to Jevil. “Oh thine leg! It is in such a pitiful state! Art thou alright?” Jevil winced as he leaned against the mirror on the counter he was sitting on. “AH ROUXLS.. I’M FINE, FINE... IT JUST STINGS A LITTLE..” He tries smiling at him, but the pain was obvious. Rouxls sighed and began healing him. Despite Seam being a mage, he was a mage equipped with destruction magic. Unlike Rouxls, whom had healing properties. Seam glared deeply from across the room, letting out a low growl. Rouxls heard him, finished healing Jevil, and got out of there as soon as possible.

-present-

As Rouxls recalled such a far off memory, he also remembered the pain of hearing Jevil scream out after he had left the room. Then it had become quite obvious even more than before:  _Seam was **dangerous**_ **** **** **** _ **** ****_ _ ****_ __ __ __ __ __ _._ __ __ __Rouxls didn’t want to believe it.. But he had to. This was Jevil. One of his oldest friends. Rouxls made it his mission to go out for Jevil the next day on his break.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so y’all really want a good boy to suffer and I’m going: ‘y’all need Jesus and so do I


	5. Until further notice.

Sorry if you guys thought this was a new chapter. Until further notice, my two deltarune fan fictions are putting put on hiatus. 

**Author's Note:**

> hey anyone else surprised rouxls kaard is pronounced rules card? me and my girlfriend were fucking shocked


End file.
